Cuando el Ramen no lo es Todo
by Agatha Miller
Summary: Todas sabemos lo tanto que adora Inuyasha el ramen... es adicto a esas sopitas instantáneas, pues bien, esta historia tiene mucho de esto y viendo la necesidad de escribir sobre esto es que me aventure a hacerlo. Espero que les guste.ADVERTENCIA: LEMON.


Todas sabemos lo tanto que adora Inuyasha el ramen... es adicto a esas sopitas instantáneas, pues bien, esta historia tiene mucho de esto y viendo la necesidad de escribir sobre esto es que me aventure a hacerlo. Espero que les guste.

ADVERTENCIA: LEMON.

Besos

PD: Inu y los demás personajes son obra de Rumiko T... ¿Me querrá vender a mi adorado Inuyasha?

**Cuando el ramen no lo es Todo...**

Autora: Agatha Miller

Los últimos rayos del sol iluminaban toda la explanada en donde se encontraban, dándole un toque mágico, que visto en su época... sería una utopía; pero en el Sengoku era tan común... como las peleas que tenia con un Hanyou en particular.

Lo gracioso era que estas eran por tonterías y últimamente giraban en un único tema: El Ramen...

Tenían aproximadamente una semana viajando de un lado para otro y nada... Naraku se había esfumado... de Nuevo. Este era el tiempo exacto en que ella no había vuelto a su época. Pero era sorprendente que la dotación que llevo en su mochila y que duraría unas 2 semanas se había esfumado en dos cenas, dos almuerzos y un desayuno... todo devorado por ese tonto de Inuyasha, que ahora se encontraba en el árbol, tomando una siesta, después de su ultima discusión.

Flash Back

Oe, Kagome... ¿dónde esta mi Ramen? – dijo Inuyasha mientras escudriñaba dentro de su mochila amarilla

En mi mochila – respondió la chica que se encontraba sumergida en uno de sus mangas

Pues solo esta tu caja de curaciones, estas cosas que lees y... – tomando una braga rosa - estas cosas que usas debajo de la falda... – a este comentario, la chica se levantó de un golpe hecha un tomate, camino rápido a donde se encontraba el chico y se los arrebato de la mano, lo guardo de nuevo, lo fulmino con la mirada y dijo la frase que no se espero

Inuyasha... ¡¡¡OSUWARI!!! – ya que el Hanyou se había incorporado de un salto, el golpe fue mayor. Registro en su mochila y efectivamente... el Ramen ya no estaba – ¡eres un glotón! Traía para dos semanas y ya te lo acabaste...

¡Feh! – dijo este aun enterrado en la tierra – iré por pescado – se incorporo y desapareció entre los árboles.

Inuyasha eres un Idiota... – le grito la chica

Cállate perra – le contesto y moviendo su mano en ademán de indiferencia

AAAH... OSUWARI

Plaf!... ¡Maldición! – mascullo este de nuevo en la tierra, gracias a sus insultos y al « bonito » rosario que rodeaba su cuello.

Fin del Flash Back

Es tan infantil e inmaduro…pero a pesar de eso, lo amaba mucho y el muy tonto aun seguía tras los huesos de Kikyo ( N/A eso de andar detrás de los huesos, es muy literal... jajaja) y no lograba fijarse en ella...

¡Cómo te odio Inuyasha! Eres tan tonto...

Pues tu no te quedas atrás – dijo el aludido detrás de ella

Ash! Solo por que tengo un deber con la perla...

Kagome-chan – dijo Shippo interrumpiendo la discusión – la cena esta lista

Gracias Shippo – tomándolo entre sus brazos, paso de largo al híbrido, el cual tomó su habitual pose de enojo y los siguió de cerca hasta la fogata que Miroku y Sango habían hecho

Kagome... – dijo el kitsune mirándola a los ojos con inocencia -... ¿me quieres?

Claro que sí, Shippo; no lo dudes, te quiero mucho – luego le mostró una sonrisa hermosísima que paralizo al Hanyou al verla de perfil. Su corazón bombardeo más rápido y sus pupilas se dilataron. Le gustaba verla sonreír de esa manera. Era tan natural e irradiaba tanta felicidad... - ¿qué te sucede Inuyasha? – le interrogo la chica al verlo con la mirada perdida en... ¿ella?

Feh, no te interesa – dejándola atrás con Shippo y acercándose al campamento.

¿Han discutido, verdad? – dijo la exterminadora al monje

pues por la cara que traen... si y será mejor no seguir alimentando su enojo – bajo la mirada hacia los pescados que se asaban en las brasas y los removió para seguirlos dorando – oigan ustedes dos, vengan ya o se quemaran...

La noche cayo de repente y las estrellas hicieron aparición en ese cielo tan limpio. Era como admirar miles de lucecitas pegadas en esa gran inmensidad. Preparó su bolsa de dormir, les dio las buenas noches a todos y trató de descansar. Pero este no llegó, al contrario; Todo el agotamiento acumulado del día se había esfumado. Cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y trato de admirar mejor las estrellas y esa uñita de luna que dentro de días desaparecería... y será Luna nueva, lo que nos resulta...

Y pensó en el Hanyou que descansaba sobre un árbol cercano.

Esa noche sería un humano completo.

Y un único recuerdo afloro en su mente.

"Kagome... hueles muy bien" 

y yo de tonta que me creí esas palabras... – suspiro y trato de concentrarse en las estrellas – la osa mayor esta ahí, así que la menor estará...

¿De que hablas mujer? – la interrogo Inuyasha que se encontraba en cuclillas a su lado - ¿de qué palabras hablas?

¡¡¡AAAAH!!! Inu Baka, me asustaste, no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿De acuerdo? Y deja de oír las cosas que digo, ¿sí?

Como si fuesen interesantes... ya duérmete; además es inevitable que no este pendiente de ti... – pero que rayos había dicho, antes de detener su gran bocota, dijo lo que primero se le vino a la cabeza

Te... ¿im... porto? – se lo dijo incorporándose y quedando muy pegada a él. A milímetros de su rostro que era perfectamente iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna. El semi-demonio abrió sus ojos ante la cercanía y sus pupilas se dilataron, siendo observadas por esa niña que lo miraba con devoción, como si buscase algo en su mirar.

Pues claro, eres mi detector de fragmentos y si te pasase algo; Ya no tendría a quien para buscarlos – si, esto sonaba mejor para él, pero al ver que la expresión candorosa de ella cambiase a una fulminante se dio cuenta de su error.

Conque era eso... muy bien, pues si quieres me voy y te quedas con Kikyo, soy su reencarnación y creo que ella puede ser tu nuevo detector

Espera, pu... es, no es eso, solo que creo que malinterpretaste lo que... – trato de excusarse por la afirmación tan tonta que dijo

... Pues a mí me ha quedado muy claro Inuyasha. Yo solo soy un estorbo para ti, ¿VERDAD? Buenas noches – y se recostó de nuevo sobre su bolsa de dormir, dándole la espalda al chico que estaba tan confundido por su actitud. Iba a tocarle el hombro, cuando el olor a sal le impregno su olfato. Lagrimas y de ella. De Kagome. No pudo reprimirse mas y la giro en contra de su voluntad y sin esperar mas la abrazo con fuerza. Aspirando el dulce olor a jazmines de sus cabellos. La chica solo se quedo hecha piedra ante el acto del Hanyou y su piel se erizó al contacto de la piel de su cuello con la nariz de él.

Hueles delicioso Kagome... demasiado, diría yo – diciendo esto se alejo rápidamente de ella y se subió de nuevo al árbol en el que se encontraba. En un lugar que no fuese visto por ella, la miro casi embelesado... deja de mirarla como si te gustara meneo frenéticamente su cabeza y miro hacia el cielo – ha de ser por esta estúpida sangre humana que le dije eso... – reflexiono al momento en que recordó la reacción de ella ante su atrevimiento – aunque no sería malo volverlo a intentar, ¿no?

Inu... yasha... – fue lo único que pudo articular. Esperaba que le dijese algo grosero, como siempre; pero no, tuvo que hacer Eso... que bien había sentido estar cerca de él y aspirar su aroma... ¿porqué rayos no podía ser así siempre? Con esto la chica pudo fácilmente conciliar su sueño perdido, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y soñando de nuevo con su Hanyou...

Aunque la silueta del híbrido se ocultaba perfectamente entre la espesura del árbol, él podía verla dormir a placer. No sabia describir y mucho menos saber que era eso que últimamente sentía por la colegiala, no podía negar que era linda. Se preocupaba por él. Pero en especial, le traía esa extraña comida del futuro que tanto añoraba probar de nuevo.

Y pensar que nuestras discusiones iniciaron por eso...

entonces arréglate con ella para que te pueda traer esa comida le dijo una vocecita dentro de él. Desde que iniciaron sus peleas esa voz aparecía cada vez que estaba pensativo. Cerro sus ojos y en un susurro se contestó a sí mismo

¿Pero como? Ya trate, pero siempre meto la pata... es tan susceptible que no se como hacerlo sin que se enoje o se ponga a llorar

responde rápido, el Ramen o Kagome

Kagome... – contesto sin pensarlo. Un momento... ¿dijo Kagome?

si, lo dijiste; eso quiere decir que te importa mas ella que una estúpida sopa, así que deja de ser tú el tonto y reconcíliate con ella

No saques conclusiones de donde no las hay... ella es una buena amiga, nada mas y pues si me preguntas tan rápido no puedo pensar lo que digo – se excusó él. Esa era su razón del por que dijo Kagome en vez de Ramen

di lo que quieras... puedes engañar a cualquiera pero no a mi, yo estoy dentro de ti y se lo que te pasa... le contesto la voz interna. Alguien tendría que decirle que aceptara sus sentimientos.

¿De que hablas? – se limito a decir, ya sabia de que, pero le era muy difícil aceptar su debilidad por esa niña de mirada dulce y alegre, que le llenaba cuando le sonreía con tanta inocencia...

Aunque no podía olvidar sus recientes discusiones por cosas estúpidas, por que así lo eran... estupideces. Tenia la GRAN bocota para hacerla enojar con facilidad y los resultados siempre eran los mismos: los Osuwaris y las lagrimas de ella por las noches.

Arreglaré las cosas mañana... lo prometo.

Lastima que no contaba que ella se iría a su época por la madrugada.

Solo recostó su cabeza en la corteza del árbol y se sumergió en un profundo sueño... teniendo en mente el delicado rostro de la colegiala... de su Kagome...

&&&&&&

Por la mañana...

¡Perro estúpido! Despiértate... ¿qué le hiciste a Kagome? – la voz chillona del kitsune resonó en sus orejitas, este se encontraba sobre él, jalonándolo del haori

¿De que demonios hablas? – le dijo aun soñoliento, busco con su olfato su aroma y efectivamente no se encontraba cerca. No demostraría su preocupación ahora, la haría como siempre, esperaría u rato y luego buscaría un pretexto; de seguro estaría en su época... – ¡Keh! Yo no le echo nada... déjala, ya regresara, ah si... – le dio un coscorrón – esto es por no dejarme dormir.

¡Buaaaaa! Sango, Inuyasha me pego – se bajo del árbol y se refugio en los brazos de la exterminadora, siendo vistos por la mirada recelosa del monje. Que daría por ser ese zorrito

te aprovechas de que Kagome-Chan no está... – reprendió Sango consolando al pequeño yokai

Baja ya de ahí Inuyasha, vamos por provisiones a la aldea de la anciana Kaede y ahí esperamos a la señorita Kagome.

Como quieran... pero primero hay que comer – bajó del árbol y de mala gana fue a buscar con que llenar la panza en compañía de Miroku. Mientras ambos se adentraban al bosque las voces de sango y la chillona de Shippo desaparecieron de su audición... era molesto que ese zorro tonto llorase por nada y más que era reprendido por Kagome cuando le pegaba, bueno... ahora lo hizo y no recibió un Osuwari de su parte... maldito rosario clama demonios. Estando tan sumergido en sus vacilaciones que no se dio cuenta que Miroku lo analizaba detenidamente, tratando de adivinar él porque de la nueva actitud del Hanyou hacia la Miko del futuro

¿No tienes algo que contar amigo? Sabes que puedo ayudarte en tus problemas

¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo algo? Yo estoy bien, no me pasa nada

Aceptar es el primer paso Inuyasha... ¿qué hay entre la señorita Kagome y tu?

No es de tu incumbencia – metiendo sus manos en sus mangas, lo fulmino con la mirada y caminó mas deprisa

Bueno... que mas da, además el que sienta cosas por ella no es algo del que debas avergonzarte – al tiempo que lo decía miro detenidamente que tipo de reacción provendría de él. El Hanyou al oír el comentario se freno de golpe y subió la mirada al cielo y siguió su camino. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por largo rato. Hasta que encontraron un árbol de manzanas. Inuyasha corto los suficiente para los cinco (contando a Kirara)

¿Crees que le importe a ella por como soy?- pregunto al monje que se desconcertó por la pregunta tan directa.

La señorita Kagome no es prejuiciosa, si es a lo que te refieres, además si no fuese así, ¿crees que hubiese aceptado viajar a tu lado antes de que Sango o yo nos uniésemos? . El ojidorados se quedo un rato asimilando lo que el monje dijo. En parte era verdad, solo que al inicio... se tocó el rosario, sonrió de medio lado y sus ojos se iluminaron.

Osuwari...

Kagome...

Chocolate...

Amistad...

Confianza...

¿Amor?...

Osuwari...

Entonces... ¿qué hago?

Yo que tú la iría a buscar, recuerdo que ahí está ese chico que la persigue... no se te vaya a escapar por tus tonterías – tomando la fruta que el semi demonio llevaba – date prisa, les explicare a los demás y te esperaremos en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

No le dijo dos veces, corrió a todo lo que sus fuerzas le daban. En unos minutos ya estaba frente al pozo, se paro en el borde y al momento de cruzar una voz le erizo la piel...

Inuyasha... ¿a dónde vas?

El se giró lentamente y encontró a la Miko de su época frente al árbol sagrado, junto con sus caza almas. La mirada fría y sin vida de ella fue una punzada en su corazón...

Kikyo...

Vas donde esa chiquilla, ¿no es así?

Espera Kikyo... no es lo que piensas – balbuceo, se acerco a ella y la miro con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Prometiste irte conmigo al infierno Inuyasha... ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

No... pero...

Pero ya no quieres, ¿verdad? Tus sentimientos cambiaron desde que ella llegó, solo es mi reencarnación... quédate conmigo – lo rodeo con sus brazos y posó su cabeza sobre su pecho – ella no pertenece aquí y tu tampoco en su época... me hiciste una promesa y debes cumplirla Inuyasha – este solo miraba al árbol sagrado, en el lugar en que fue clavado por la sacerdotisa que lo abrazaba, luego ella murió y... fue aquí donde cayo en un detalle muy importante, la Kikyo que conoció y que una vez amo... Estaba Muerta, la que tenia en sus brazos era un montón de barro y huesos. Si no hubiese sido por la Bruja Urasue y por las almas robadas de Kagome...

Sé que te hice una promesa, pero... – separándose bruscamente de ella -... lo hice antes de que murieras, ahora solo eres... –no tuvo valor de seguir; por mas que quería olvidarla le era imposible. Ella fue la primera humana aparte de su madre que lo acepto por ser como era. De un brinco llego al pozo y se dejo ir en su profundidad, vio la luz azul y como era llevado a la época de la pequeña que ocupaba ahora todo su ser... después de hablar co Miroku había aceptado lo que su conciencia le decía a gritos... ya no veía a Kagome como una compañera de viaje o como a una amiga. Al encontrase con Kikyo lo comprobó. La emoción al verla se perdió en un punto que no recordaba. Ya no era nada... solo un lindo recuerdo que conservar... salió del pozo y busco en el ambiente su aroma – tal vez pueda comer un poco de Ramen y de esa comida que hace su madre...

Caminó hasta su casa y a medio camino se encontró con Souta que al verlo se le tiro encima

¡Hermano perro! Tanto sin verte – literalmente se le tiro encima - si buscas a mi hermana; fue con sus amigas a un festival de la escuela, vendrá por la tarde – lo haló de su brazo y lo introdujo a la casa, donde la señora Higurashi lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa y lo invito a que comiera algo.

Debes estar hambriento Inuyasha, come algo mientras esperar a mi hija y luego puedes jugar con Souta – momento en que le lleno la mesa de tanta comida que pudo colocar – te dejo para que comas a gusto.

Gracias señora – fue lo único que pudo decir antes de engullirse la comida en el menor tiempo posible. La comida de la casa de Kagome era deliciosa y más cuando la señora lo hacía... pero, ¿dónde guardaran esa comida que tanto le gustaba? Puso a trabajar a su olfato y encontró dos Ramen en el anaquel mas alto de la cocina. Recordó que ponían agua a calentar en la fogata y luego la echaban a la sopita. Se rasco la cabeza al no entender como funcionaban esos monstruos extraños que usaban para cocinar. Necesitaba ayuda. Eso era seguro.

Busco el aroma de Souta y lo encontró en la sala frente al aparato que llamaban televisor.

Oye Souta, ¿me puedes ayudar?

¿Qué pasa hermano perro? – dejando en pausa el videojuego

pues no se como calentar agua

Eso... ah si es tan fácil; ven, te enseñare – y se lo llevó de nuevo a la cocina y como pudo explicar le calentó el agua necesaria para su Ramen – ves que sencillo, solo hay que tener cuidado de no dejar la perilla encendida o se saldrá todo el gas y haremos Kaboom – haciendo el gesto de explosión frente al rostro del ojidorados - si vienen y encienden una llama; ahora comete eso rápido y ven a jugar conmigo, te enseñaré a jugar fútbol en la TV. Y así se pasaron todo el día hasta que fue la hora del almuerzo e Inuyasha volvió a llenar su pancita de la rica comida del futuro.

si no existiese Naraku y la Perla; me quedaría a vivir aquí pensó mientras comía y veía como esa familia convivía y un sentimiento de nostalgia lo golpeo de repente. Recordó a su madre y los años en que fue feliz a su lado...

¿Quieres mas? – le cuestionó la señora con una amplia sonrisa, eso le recordó a la pelinegra y su corazón latió más rápido. pero que rayos te sucede Inuyasha

No gracias, iré a esperar a Kagome allá afuera – acto seguido se levanto y salió de la casa. Era extraño estar en un lugar así, todo era diferente y extraño, solamente una cosa se mantenía intacta: el árbol sagrado... – que me has dado... – elevando su mirada a la copa del mismo, salto y llego a una de las ramas más altas. Aquí se le haría más fácil saber cuando ella llegaría.

Vio pasar la tarde en el mismo sitio... los pájaros volaban, las personas entraban y salían de sus casas y más de alguno se detenía en el templo para comprar un amuleto. Solo el gato regordete de Kagome reparó en la presencia del Hanyou en las ramas del árbol y en un acto de compañerismo; como pudo se subió hasta donde él se encontraba.

Hola gato, estas muy gordo... – lo tomo de los costados y jugó un poco con su panza. Buyo se sintió en el cielo -... tengo un gran dilema y no sé que escoger... – se quedo un rato en shock y luego una risa apagada se escucho – mira hasta donde he llegado, a hablar con un gato... ¿cómo si me entendiera?

Meow...

¿Nani?

Meow... meow

¡Keh!

Y solo le siguió sobando la cabeza hasta llegar a sus orejas, momento en el que el gato emitió un fuerte ronroneo. Inuyasha lo miro y un recuerdo le hizo sonreír por las circunstancias... sus orejas se movieron al igual que ese primer encuentro en el Sengoku... Solo que ahora por que habían percibido la voz de la colegiala; su aroma la delataba, pero ahora iba acompañada de otro que le cambio el semblante... el aroma de alguien que le hizo hervir la sangre...

El bobo – Hoyo iba con ella y al parecer ella disfrutaba de su compañía por las múltiples risas de la chica. A medida que se acercaban al templo el aroma de Kagome sé hacia mas desquiciante para su olfato, por mas que lo negaba, adoraba su aroma y a la dueña de este. Vio como ambos llegaron al templo y como subían las gradas, hasta llegar al final; fue aquí donde quiso matar al humano. En un gesto "inocente" le beso la mejilla y Kagome solamente se sonrojo y bajo la mirada, pero sintió un tic nervioso en el hombro; el cual le hizo elevar la mirada y se topo con la ambarina de Inuyasha, que no la veía con cara de buenos amigos...

Arigato Hoyo- kun por acompañarme hasta aquí

Sabes que no me pesa y pues espero verte en la escuela el lunes, si no es que te enfermas de nuevo.

Tratare... cuídate Hoyo

Y tú también Higurashi

Kagome vio como su amigo se alejaba, exhalo un poco de aire y se encamino al árbol, donde Inuyasha seguía agazapado con las manos dentro del haori y dándole la espalda.

¿Qué Haces Aquí Inuyasha?

Vine a por ti y me doy cuenta que te has ido con tu amiguito... no sé por que vine... – estaba mas que furioso por la osadía de ese mortal

Solo fui a la escuela y te he traído algo que te gusta mucho, solo que si no bajas, no te lo enseño – sabia que esas malditas sopas eran el delirio del semi demonio. Por su lado, el chico olfateo un rato y su expresión cambio radicalmente. Tomó a Buyo que descansaba en sus piernas y se colocó frente a la Miko que lo miró por un rato confundida por la expresión del Hanyou.

Gracias, pero ahora hay otra cosa que me es más importante que una estúpida comida – acortó la poca distancia entre ellos y Kagome tembló un poco por su actitud

¿ Y... que es eso... tan.. im.. portante? – estaba declarado: sabia que pasaría luego, pero y si era un estúpido sueño en donde se despertaba sin poder besarlo...

Pues tu... tonta – dijo el chico con una mirada enigmática y nueva para ella. La estaba mirando con amor.

Por Besarte

Y no me has dado tiempo 

De disimularte que te quiero hablar

Y poso sus labios sobre los de ella. La chica se quedó estática, en sus sueños mas locos se imaginaba en esta misma posición y sabia exactamente que hacer, pero esos eran sueños y ahora era en la vida real; Tantas cosas pasaron por su mente y cayo en cuenta muy tarde que se encontraba prisionera entre sus brazos y teniendo como sostén el árbol sagrado. Poco a poco se fue dejando llevar y agradeció a Kami por esta oportunidad. Los labios del Hanyou se movían lentamente, chocaba su nariz sobre la de ella, aspirando su dulce aroma que lo volvía loco...

Que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo 

Y dejar mi vida atrás

Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida

Que me puedas amar

Con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesía Renunciar a los demás 

Ya hablarían luego de sus peleas, pero ahora se enfocaría de una vez por todas hacerla feliz. Cogió una parte de sus cabellos con sus manos e inicio a acariciarlos. Eran suaves como siempre lo imagino. Por su lado, Kagome rodeo con sus manos el cuello de Inuyasha; Haciendo que ambos quedaran más juntos y comenzaran a sentir la necesidad del otro. Se separaron para recuperar el aliento perdido, se miraron y rieron por lo bajo antes de volverse a fundir en otro beso que fue mas apasionado que el anterior.

En cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas

En un beso hablará 

Ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha

Decidamos comenzar

Ahora con mas osadía el ojidorados se apodero de la cintura y del abdomen de la chica. Sintió como el aroma de ella cambiaba drásticamente y eso le gusto demasiado. Sintió la necesidad de acercarla mas a él y aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la corteza del árbol, comprobó que su frágil cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo. Kagome sabia que eso no estaba bien, pero no dejaría pasar el momento de estar así con él, era tan posesivo, tan él...

Por besarte mi vida cambiaría en un segundo

tu serías mi equilibrio, mi destino

bésame que solo así podré tenerte

eternamente en mi mente

El momento hubiese sido mas largo, pero el sentir algo duro entre sus piernas la hizo separarse de un brinco. Sabia que era eso y pues no quería dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos. Inuyasha era a quien ella amaba, pero no sabia los sentimientos de él hacia ella. había otra Miko en la otra época y aunque estuviese muerta no podía olvidar que formaba un fuerte vinculo al Hanyou...

pues el intento basta en este momento

para poder saber, si aun nos queda tiempo

para estar en medio

de lo que va a suceder

- creo que vamos muy rápido... tengo que entrar en la casa o me vendrán a buscar – que excusa más tonta se dijo ella que seguía con la mirada baja, las lagrimas brotarían si tan solo lo mirase de frente y como pudo se alejo corriendo. Ni dos pasos había dado cuando su brazo fue tomado bruscamente

Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito

la distancia no es motivo del olvido

aquí estoy contigo

y para siempre yo estaré...

Kagome... espera, tenemos que hablar – su voz ronca sonó hermoso para ella

DEJAME – trato de zafarse pero no pudo, su agarre era fuerte y ella estaba al borde del llanto.

Te... quiero y no pienso en otra cosa que no seas tú desde hace tiempo – la soltó despacio a medida que sentía que ella bajaba la guardia y se coloco detrás de ella – siempre mi bocota decía cosas que no quería decir en realidad. Creía que de esa manera podría alejarte de mí, no soy un demonio y mucho menos un humano

Pero... – Kagome se giro para contradecirlo y se topo con una mirada llena de ternura y fuego de parte de él.

Shh... – la silencio al colocar un dedo sobre sus labios sonrosados. El sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas con solo ese leve contacto -... déjame continuar... – ella asintió viéndolo aun hipnotizada por su cercanía - ... pero creo que fue todo lo contrario, ¿verdad? Y pues he de creer que estas pensando que aun pienso en Kikyo... – callo un momento para aclararse la voz y la volvió a encarar a los ojos – ella fue parte de mi pasado y ahora su alma vagabundea sin encontrar un descanso, pero a la que quiero es a ti. Tu me devolviste las ganas de vivir y el que tú hayas viajado entre las dos épocas... no ha sido una era casualidad. ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya?

Tengo que avisar en casa antes y...

Creo que no será necesario, tu madre nos ha visto desde hace rato – señalo hasta la ventana cerca de la puerta principal, donde la señora al ser descubierta se escondió detrás de la cortina.

Kagome mas por pena que por otra cosa, se dejo cargar en brazos del Hanyou que la recostó muy cerca de su pecho y dejándola escuchar el palpitar de su loco corazón. De un brinco salto al pozo y salió sin dificultad ahora en su época.

Además quisiera demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero – aun con ella en brazos, la llevo a un lugar alejado de cualquier pueblo; a un prado que se veía hermoso esa noche por las miles de luciérnagas que volaban e iluminaban esa noche. Mañana seria luna nueva e Inuyasha sería un humano

Inuyasha... quiero que sepas que no me importa como seas, por que lo que me enamoro de ti fue como eres por dentro

Recuerda que a veces me transformo en un demonio y no me puedo controlar, ¿no te da miedo?

Un poco, he de admitirlo, pero se como controlarte – tomando uno de sus mechones plateados

A ver, dime como... – siguió su juego, sabia a donde iba y eso le gustaba

Pues así... – se paro en puntitas y rodeo con sus brazos su cuello mientras sus labios se hacían cargo de los de él, tímidos al inicio pero insaciables después.

Inuyasha ya no pudo aguantar mas y masajeó sobre la tela de su ropa sus senos, que se endurecieron al contacto. Eran suaves e hicieron que el olor de excitación de la colegiala se disparara drásticamente, ella ahogó un gemido en su boca por lo bien que se sentía. Fue bajando sus manos hasta la abertura de su haori; la necesidad de sentirse suya hizo que se lo quitase a tirones.

Estas seguro que quieres esto Inuyasha – pregunto la chica al separarse para tomar aire. Se veía divina con el respirar agitado, las mejillas arreboladas y los labios hinchados por sus besos

Eres lo que más me importa, desde ahora y para siempre; Además mi cuerpo clama por ti, nunca antes me había pasado esto – estrechándola a él y sintiendo como su erección la presionaba en un bajo vientre – te prometo que seré cuidadoso, no quiero estropear esto tan bonito para ambos – uniendo de nuevos sus labios a un compas mas lento. En el lugar en que quedo tirado su haori, recostó a la chica y con los brazos flexionados para no aplastarla con su peso, bajo a su cuello, donde aspirando y succionado su piel; iba dejando su aroma en ella. Ningún otro podría tocarla en adelante, ella sería endemoniadamente suya.

En medio de risas fueron quitándose la ropa, el Hanyou aun permanecía con su pantalón cuando dejo a la miko del futuro sin su braga y la admiro con vehemencia. Si Kagome era hermosa, ahora se veía como un ángel que se entregaría a un semi demonio como él. Comenzó un recorrido por su cuerpo con sus labios, mientras sus manos se encontraban ocupadas con sus senos. La redondez de estos los abarcaba con sus manos, teniendo cuidado de no dañarla con sus garras. Corrientes eléctricas pasaban por el cuerpo de la chica que disfrutaba de las caricias que compartía con su Hanyou, cuando la boca del chico atrapo un de sus senos, se arqueo y un gemido broto de sus labios.

Esto era maravilloso y no se arrepentiría de tener su primera vez con Inuyasha.

aaaah... Inu... aaaah

Solo tú, no necesito más

Te adoraría lo que dura la eternidad

Debes ser perfecta para

Perfecto para

Perfecta para mí, mi amor

El ojidorados guió una de sus garras hacia la oquedad de su niña, que se convertiría en mujer gracias a él, regresando a sus labios para apagar un posible grito o reproche de esta; pero lo que recibió a cambio fue un masaje en sus orejas. Este solo gruñó en su boca por el efecto que el masaje creaba en su cuerpo. No espero mucho para que la chica se lubricase, prácticamente se vino sobre su garra cuando la excitaba entrando y saliendo con uno de sus dedos. Se posiciono sobre ella, ya no podría aguantar un momento mas sin sellar su amor. Su erección lo estaba torturando. Esa mujer lo volvía vulnerable.

Como fue que de papel cambié

Eres mi amiga y ahora eres mi mujer

Debes ser perfectamente

Exactamente

Lo que yo siempre soñé

eres mia desde aquí hasta la eternidad... te amo – se susurro al oído mientras se adentraba paulatinamente en ella – eres muy estrecha... pero me gusta

Inu.. yasha... tengo miedo

Shh... tranquila, relájate, déjate llevar – sello sus palabras con otro beso apasionado, entrando de lleno en ella y llevándose su virginidad con él. Se mantuvo quieto un rato, mientras ella se reponía del dolor que le causo y al tenerlo dentro de ella, salió un poco y la embistió

Esto se siente muy bien... sigue, no te detengas

Podría ser muy brusco, soy una bestia a fin de cuentas

Eso lo sé tontito

El tiempo que paso

Resultó aún mejor

Nos conocíamos de antes y sabíamos

Lo que queríamos los dos

Cada embestida era una sensación nueva para ella, era como si la vida se le fuese y regresase casi de inmediato. En medio de sus quejidos, gemidos y gruñidos; Experimentó su primer orgasmo... vio y sintió tantas cosas a la vez que describirlo no podría. Inuyasha llego al suyo segundos después, para derramarse dentro de ella y a la espera de que una vida se diese de ese encuentro. Después de un rato de calma, Inuyasha la arropo con su haori y tendiéndose sobre la grama, ella sobre su pecho, el chico rompió el silencio

esto fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, gracias por ser tu quien me lo dio Kagome

no, sin ti esto no hubiese sido mágico, te amo Inu

no mas que yo gatita... no mas que yo, anda vamos a descansar – rodeándola con sus brazos cerro sus ojos en espera de que el sueño los embriagase – sabes Kag, hay otra cosa que me gusta mas que el ramen

¿y que es?

Tus labios... – besándola tiernamente -... solo que espero que no se vuelva una adicción o no te dejare nunca...

Crees que me iría...

Se que no, eres todo para mi

Fin...

Bien...

Es mi primer lemon... N///N

No se fijen mucho si esta bien o mal, lo importante es que fue un Inu&Kag con mucho amor.

Espero sus comentarios en este y en mi fic de Paparazzi.

Nos vemos en la próxima

Agatha Miller


End file.
